Fall into me
by CindyChamiAngel
Summary: Sam does a spell that switches him and Dean into each other's bodies. Castiel is called in to referee the boys as the abuse one another from the inside and try to find the book of spells to change themselves back.


Fall Into Me

Oh, I'm never gonna be the same again  
Now I've seen the way it's got to end  
Sweet dream, sweet dream.

Strange magic  
Oh, what a strange magic  
Oh, it's a strange magic  
Got a strange magic  
Got a strange magic Strange Magic – ELO

The Road So Far Sam and Dean saved a little girl named Suri from some Demons and returned her to the Templars. Sam agreed to be her pretend father. Now the boys are trying to find more of the hunter groups who are trading in big game monster hunting. Along the way, they are picking up jobs where they can find them.

It had been a long day. Dean was tired and glad to be home. He was bruised from being tossed around like a rag doll by a shape shifter and a hot shower and a tall bourbon were all that was on his agenda.

He dropped his bag in his room and went in search of Sammy.

He found him in one of the labs, with some foul smelling herbs and a brazier.

"Are you trying to make a woman again?" Dean chided. Sam shot him a nasty smile.

"No, Dean, I've given up hope that you'll find love." Sam shot back. "No, I found a spell here that looked interesting. It seems to be used to take demons out of bodies without hurting the possessed human. Could be useful."

"Yeah. Better then just spiking them. I for one would love to send more of them home."

"Well, theoretically, I say these words and drop this match and that's all she wrote."

"We got a demon to test it on?" Dean asked.

"As a matter of fact, while you were out playing around..."

"I was getting my ass handed to me, thank you."

"Playing around, Cass and I caught a demon."

"You and Cass?"

"Jealous?"

Dean squinted.

Sam went into the dungeon and came out with a young man bound with runed handcuffs. Sam pulled him over and forced him in a chair. He tied him down.

"So, let's do this." Dean said.

Sam stood behind the brazier on the table. He lit the match and released it into the brazier.

"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti habitaculum Novum Hunc animum ad eam" Sam said and there was a flash of light and a shock wave that knocked them down and unconscious.

They awoke some indeterminate time later. The young man tied to the chair was rousing. Sam stood, woosily.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked and the young man started crying. Sam went over and sprinkled him with holy water. Nothing. He untie the guy.

"Is it gone?" The kid asked.

"Near as I can tell. So go home and don't tell anyone, they won't believe you." He offered.

The kid jumped and ran. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Sammy!" Dean called and Sam turned, looked down and froze. He didn't see Dean. He saw himself.

"Dean?" He asked. Dean looked up at him.

"What the... What did you do?" He growled.

"The spell, something must have gone wrong."

Dean stood up in Sam's body. "Well, you got to fix this fast, Sammy. I'm going to get a nose bleed up here." He said.

"Yeah, let me find the grimoire..."

Sammy looked around. The book was gone. "Damn it. The kid must have taken it!"

"You are kidding. No, I mean that is a joke... Sam?"

"It's worse." Sam said.

"Worse?"

"Yeah, I... I mean you. I mean, I have to go to the bathroom." Dean frowned in Sam's body.

"No, you are not touching my junk." Dean offered.

"What do you suggest?" Sam asked.

Dean looked around and found a long dowel on the spell table. He handed it to Sam. Sam nodded.

"OK, but this is my stick. You get your own..." Sam said.

He went into the toilet. "Oooo. Tough luck! Guess there is a corrolation to shoe size..." Dean frowned and moved toward the door. He stopped, took a deep breath. He wouldn't kill his brother. Probably

Dean got into Baby and hit his head on the door frame. "Son of a bitch!" he called. "How do you keep this melon in control. It seems to want to hit everything!" Dean bitched.

"I guess you just get used to it. Bending further. Believe me, I'm not any happier then you." Sam said.

"What have you got to complain about."

"Well, this burning in my stomach."

"That's the sensation of being alive." Dean grinned.

"No, it's heartburn, What did you eat?"

"Three alarm chili dog." Dean returned.

"Well, one good thing about this. I'll clean up in here a little while I'm in here." Sam offered.

"No jogging, no wheat grass and no quiche. Got me?"

"I think you go no enforcement power on that." Sam said.

"Oh? Two can play at that game."

Sam looked over at Dean. "You are not going to put that in my body." He growled.

"Watch me." Dean opened his mouth and shoved in a big, greasy burger. Sam winced.

"You break it, you bought it, buddy." Sam challenged.

"What, you going to keep the upgrade there?"

"Well, it's smaller then I'm used to, in a lot of ways." Sam said. Dean flashed him a look that could kill. "But with some work, this might be servicable..."

"Don't get attached. As soon as possible, you are taking back the King Kong Suit."

"And I'll be glad to get rid of this museum of arterial disease." Sam said.

"So, the kid must be local, right?" Dean said.

"Yeah. I think so. It was a low level Demon, working for some local thug."

"Well, half the battle." He looked over at Sam who was taking some pills. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"A probiotic. Something to help digest all the food you've eaten over the past three years."

"I'm storing that for an emergency." Dean said and took another defiant bite of burger.

Sam gritted his teeth and shook his head. Dean smiled.

Sam nodded "Fine." He said and got up.

"Sammy? Where are you going?"

Sam threw some cash on the table and walked out of the cafe. "Sammy..."

Dean took another bite of the burger and swallowed it almost whole.

Sam came back into the Motel room dressed in running clothes. He was sweaty and tired looking.

"You can't bait me any more." Dean said. He took a drink of Jack Daniels out of the bottle.

"While I was out I ran to place the place we caught the Demon. I didn't see the kid, but..."

"Well, I called Cass. Haven't heard anything yet."

"He said he had a couple of things to do."

"What do you mean 'Cass said'? What are you besties now? What things?"

"I don't know, Angel things. I could call him."

"I already tried..."

"Cass, can you hear me?" Sam said. Dean shook his head.

"Yes Dean." They heard behind them and then, Cass suddenly looked confused. "Dean?" he asked, then looked at Sam. "Sam?"

Dean stood in Sam's body. "There was a mistake..." He said.

"Yes, I should say so." Castiel agreed.

"So, how do we get back, can you zap, zap?" Dean asked.

"No. This is..." Cass shook his head. "a mistake."

"We covered that." Dean snapped. It sounded strange in Sam's voice.

"You have to reverse the spell. Why were you trying to change bodies in the first place?''

"We weren't, we were trying to send a Demon out of it's host." Sam said.

"Can I see the spell?" Cass asked and reached out. Dean and Sam looked at one another. "Let me guess."

"We kind of lost the book." Sam said.

"He. He lost the book." Dean accused.

"You know what, you can bite me." Sam said and smacked Dean in the back of the head. Dean turned on him, his fist balled up.

"Boys." Cass said with great force. They stopped and looked at him. "Where did you lose the book?"

"Well, actually, we think it was stolen by the kid who had the demon in him." Dean offered.

Cass sighed. "Alright. Dean..." He turned to Sam.

"I'm Sam," said Dean's body.

"Right. This is going to be a long evening." Cass said and rubbed his face.

"So, what do we do?"

"We need to get that book. Did you by any chance get the man's name?" The both shook their heads. "Did you check where we found… why is Dean wearing jogging clothes?"

"It's Sam" Sam said.

"OK. I get it. Probably."

"Sam is trying to get me into shape and I'm trying to give him an ulcer before we have to give the bodies back." Dean said in Sam's voice.

"Why?"

"Because he's a douche." Dean said.

"You're a tool! I got your nails manicured." Sam said and held up his fingers.

"Oh, that's low even for you." Dean said.

"Clear polish. And a pedicure, too. And I signed you up for man scaping tomorrow."

"You wait til I get back in my body..."

"Shut up!" Cass yelled and they stopped. They both looked at him. "Don't make me put you in separate rooms. Sam," he turned toward Sam's body but stopped himself. He turned to Dean's "You go down to the police Department and see if this kid has a record. Tell them where we found him..."

"I think I know how to find someone in a cop shop." He said, his tone of voice sarcastic.

"Perhaps it's fluctuating level's of testosterone." Castiel muttered.

"Maybe. I've been really pissed since I got in here." Sam said.

"Ain't exactly roses over here, pal." Dean said. "I keep hitting things with your gigantic head and these pecs are like rocks." Dean poked Sam's chest.

"Do you mind?" Sam said.

"And it occurs that eventually those chili fries are coming out. I don't want to be there for that with your pristine colon."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to kill him, Cass." Sam growled.

"Police station, now!"

Sam reached in his pocket and took out the keys to Baby. He turned and left the room.

Cass turned and Dean stood there in Sam's body. He stared.

"What?" Cass asked.

"Nothing, you just... I mean you went on a demon hunt with Sam?"

"Yes, he needed help and called." Cass turned around and began digging through the spell components.

"It's just. It's a little hurtful." he said.

Cass looked up at him. "Hurtful?"

"Well, yeah, I mean I guess I thought... You know, we had like the buddy thing going. Dean and Cass. You know?"

"We have got to get you out of there." Cass said.

"OK, fine, you don't want to talk."

"Fine. What do you want to say?"

"Well, I mean, you don't come when I call you, but you come for Sam..."

"I had a free moment. I've been busy, you know."

"Oh, no, yeah. I get it. I really need to shoot something before I start listening to Yanni or something" Dean said.

"Yes, you do." Cass said. "We should go out and case that neighborhood. I ghave the feeling the boy was taken from that neighborhood."

Dean nodded. He followed Cass out and banged his head on the over hanging lamp.

"Hurts, so bad..." he whined and held his head as they exited the room.

Sam grabbed the wrong suit out of the car the first time. He had to go back and when he returned to the men's room someone else was in there. He waited and then, annoyed, glared at the guy.

"You want something there?" The guy said. One of the perks of being six five is most people think twice before challenging you. But he wasn't six five anymore.

He sighed and shook his head. He changed and got back in the car. A girl came running up to the car.

"Dean?" She giggled "You left without giving me your number."

"Sorry?"

"Last night at the bar. We were talking and then you followed those guys out..."

"Ah, yeah. Um..." he stuttered.

"Tiffany?" She said

"Of course," Sam said and rolled his eyes. "Tiffany. Yeah, we had some business."

"You a drug dealer?" She asked.

"Um, no. A cop." He took out his ID.

"Oh?" She smiled.

"And I'm on a big case, so I tell you what, I'll meet you at the bar tonight, around 8?"

She nodded and dug in her purse, took out a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "Call me." She said and walked away. He rolled his eyes again and drove away.

Cass and Dean walked down the street in the rough neighborhood. Cass looked out of place in his trench and suit, Dean felt like Big Foot.

"Are you alright?" Cass asked.

"Yeah, fine. Can I ask you a question?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Yes,"

"Did my little brother piss anyone one off here yesterday?"

"Well, he did beat a drug dealer up who tried to stop us from taking the boy. Why?"

"Because that huge dude over there is staring at me like he wants to kill me."

Cass looked over. "Yes, that is the guy."

"Cass he's huge."

"So are you."

Dean thought about it for a minute. "I guess I am." He walked with Cass over tot he deal. The guy reached into his shirt and came out with a gun. Dean drew Sam's .45.

"Dude, don't." Dean said. The guy held up his hands.

"Marty." Cass said. "I need to find your associate from yesterday."

"Yeah, well, I owe you an ass kicking from yesterday."

"Bring it" Dean said and stepped back. The dealer looked at him and smiled.

"Not just me tonight, man." Dean looked over his shoulder and two more thugs were behind him.

"Just great." he said and sucker punched Marty before turning to the two guys behind him. Marty smiled as they grabbed Dean and he bloodied Sam's nose.

"Agent Sambora," Sam said and flashed his badge to the cop on the desk.

"Badge says Bon Jovi." the cop said.

"Ah,, yeah, sorry. I wasn't thinking about calling my partner. I'm Agent Bon Jovi. I mean, I know who I am..."

The desk cop nodded. "So?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for a potential witness to something we're working on. He's about 18, dark hair, hangs with Marty Delgado down on West fourth street. Has a mole on his face..."

"Could be James Marcus. Frequent flyer. Go back and talk to Detective Anderson. He does the Narco down there."

"Thanks," Sam nodded and went down the hall. Detective Anderson was sitting at his desk and Sam entered.

"Can I help you?" The detective asked. He pulled out the badge "Detective Sa...Bon Jovi. I was wondering if I can get an address on a kid named James Marcus..."

"Well, I could give it to you but it's won't help."

"Why not."

"He was kidnapped yesterday. Two guys put him in a truck. A moose and a guy in a trench coat."

"You have an BOLO out on him?"

"Sure, we have it listed as priority. An Amber alert, too." The detective said sarcastically as he opened his drawer and took out some gum. "Low lives like Marcus are a priority around here. I'll get right on that after I clear all the cases on that desk." Anderson pointed to his overflowing desk. "Sorry, but good riddens to the little ass."

"So he was really bad?"

"Only recently. He used to be a nothing, a low level functionary, but lately he got some kind of drug problem or something and became a right bastard."

"Can you give my his last known?"

"Sure, but if you find him, leave him under the rock he's hiding under."

Sam nodded.

Dean landed on his back. His reflexes were shot. This body moved so differently. A foot connected with his jaw and he spit blood. Sammy was going to be pissed.

He rolled hard, found he was somewhat stronger and more flexible in this body. He could push it further and when he did, he fared better. He came up hard and spun into an arm toss, grabbing the dealer and putting his face into a chain length fence.

"Douche!" he said. The other one came up behind him, but with Dean now being so tall, he couldn't grab him. Dean turned and punched, hit the guy as hard as he could. Dean felt the knuckles rip and blood dripped in his eyes. It burned but he pushed through and punched the guy again. The early part of the fight had been at best a draw but he was making up for it now.

The thug hit the ground and stayed there. Dean turned on Marty. Cass had Marty on his back with a foot on his chest.

"I'm not the same guy you met yesterday. That guy was a granola eating pussycat. I'm his evil twin. And if you don't tell me where I can find your little friend that they… we took yesterday, I'm going to start cutting parts off..."

"Dude, he lived over on Cable street with his moms. 242 Cable Street, white with a beat up old fence."

Dean leaned back and wiped the blood off his face with the edge of his sleeve.

He turned and followed Cass into the street. Cass handed him a handkerchief. "Well, that went well."

"Where you in the same fight? If I hadn't figure out how to move this garbage truck I'd be dead."

"When Sam sees what you did to his face, your dead anyway." Cass offered.

Dean looked in a car window as he passed. Sam's left eye was swollen shut and his lip had a jagged cut across the bottom. His cheek was bruised and Dean moved his tongue, yup, loose tooth. The nose was still bleeding, too.

"He'll be fine" Dean said.

Cass shrugged. "You'll probably end up with a brazillian..."

Dean glared and Cass and they walked to Cable street.

Sam pulled up first. He drove through a puddle and got mud all over the side of Baby. He didn't notice, though and started toward the door.

Dean and Cass walked up just then.

"Yo, Sam!" He yelled. Sam turned and looked at him. Dean motioned toward the car. Cass watched as Sam's body began to have a fit over the car. He walked over and used the sleeve of Sam's shirt to dry the car. It was weird.

"It's a little water. You… MY FACE!" He roared and came down the stairs. "What the hell did you do to my face?"

"There was a little fight..." Dean said.

"With what a brick wall?" Sam asked.

"There were three of them. You remember Marty." Cass offered.

Sam looked like he might explode. "Dean..."

"If you hadn't lost the book!" Dean roared.

"If you hadn't interrupted me!"

"If you hadn't screwed up the spell..."

Cass rubbed his face and went up the stairs leaving the brothers to fight.

"It's not my fault – you were Dad's favorite and he spoiled you..." Sam spat.

"Spoiled me, Sammy? Is that what you called it?" Dean growled back.

"Why can't you be more like Dean..." Sam said, mimicking John cruelly.

"Cass, tell this dumbass..." Dean began… "Cass? Cass?" Dean turned around and looked. He grabbed Sammy's arm which was his arm, which really played hell with his reality – and pulled him into the yard and up the stairs.

Cass knocked. Sam saw James look out the window and then bolt.

"Back" he said. And he and Dean ran as fast as they could. Sam looked up and Dean was passing him in his own body. It was surreal. And it pissed him off.

Sammy was working on a theory that anger had a genetic component, something Dean had gotten more of then him. He was angry all the time. He wondered what Dean was experiencing.

This was freakin' awesome. Dean could run like hell. It took almost no effort, his breathing was regular and easy. The long legs projected him faster then he thought it possible to run. A moment later he was in arm's length of Marcus and he tackled him and held him down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some cuffs and fastened them.

"You a cop now?"Marcus spat.

"Kid, I'm your worst nightmare. I'm a guy who just found the benefit of clean living." Dean smiled.

Sam caught up, breathing hard and glaring at Dean. "I freaking hate you." he heaved.

"Sammy, something to that jogging crap."

"Good when we get back where we belong you can go with me."

"I don't see that happening, but I'm sure digging it right now. Come on."

A moment later they were in James house and he was once again tied to a chair.

"The book, James." Dean said and leaned over him. Sam hung back next to Cass.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Remember yesterday when I was so nice and got that demon out of you?" James nodded,

"I ain't him anymore. I'm the evil one. Bad cop, James, very bad cop. Where is the book?"

James looked in the eyes and got scared. "I sold it. Market Pawn. Down town."

"You got the pawn ticket?"

Sam kept turning around to look at Dean and his shattered face. Every time he did, his lips would move in a very unDean like manner. He'd mutter something and walk a little faster.

Dean for his part would grin smugly through the bruises. Cass wanted to punch them both.

"You realize you are both being juvenile." He offered.

"I'm being juvenile? Cass, he rearranged my face." Sam said like a kid tattling.

"The odds are it's an improvement." Dean spat.

"Liposuction, Dean. I'm serious." Sam threatened.

"He is not serious." Cass said. He pointed to the hunter signs on the window.

They went through the door of the pawn shop arguing. Dean looked up at the woman behind the counter.

"Oh boy." he said and turned away.

"Dean Winchester. As I live and breath." She said. It dawned on Dean that he was in Sammy's body and the impending doom in the air would not come down on him.

"Beg pardon? Oh… Alice! It's so good to see you when..." Sam started.

"Sammy" He whispered furious. Dean shook his head vigorously.

Sam turned to Dean and gave him a look that could fry eggs. "Tell me you didn't."

Dean shrugged.

Sammy turned back around to face her. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. She hit him right in the mouth. He went backwards, off balance because of the size difference and hit the floor.

"That is for not calling back," She thundered and jumped over the counter.

"Wait, wait wait!" He gasped, his hand in the air in defense, scrambling backwards and nursing his jaw with the other hand.

She kicked him." And that is for sleeping with my baby sister." She charged.

Sam managed to find his feet and retreat behind Cass.

"Oh, I still owe you for not calling her back."

"Don't hit me again." He said.

"Alice." Dean said and walked over to her.

"Hi Sammy." She said and kissed Dean's cheek.

"I really hate him, Cass." Sam seethed.

"Alice, you bought this book from a guy. Spells?"

"Could have been. We been getting a fair amount of that kind of traffic lately."

"We really need this one." Sam said. She shot him a look.

"We were a lot younger then." Dean offered. "Dean has… matured. He's even eating right and jogging these days."

"That lazy card shark?" She said.

"He has his good points." Dean said.

She glared at Sam. He turned to Dean with murderous eyes.

"What you need to book for?" She asked.

Cass stepped forward and sighed. He was tired of the game. "There is a spell in the book here that reverses souls."

"What?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Castiel."

"Oh, Dean's angel… friend." Cas looked at her for a minute.

"Yes, we are friends." He said.

"Cass, she's alluding to Destiel..." Sam said, maliciously.

"Destiel?" Cass asked.

"Can of Worms, Sam." Dean said and then stopped.

"Sam? What the hell is going on here?" She reached behind the counter and pulled out a sawed off room sweeper.

"Sam and Dean performed a spell which switched their souls. Sam is in Dean's body and Dean is in Sam's."

"So..." She looked at Sam's body. "You're Dean..?" He nodded. "Bet you feel inadequate." She said with a wicked grin.

Dean flashed her a puzzled look. "You mean you.. with both…" She smiled and nodded. "Then why did you punch me and not him?" he demanded.

"He calls." She said. Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.

"The book?" Cass said.

"I can't help you, guys. I sent it out. Got a guy trying to rebuild Bobby's library. Name of Nabruski. Up in St. Paul."

"Oh for the love of..." Dean spat.

"Well, I just sent it out yesterday. You could track it and grab it in route."

"Like, stick up a Fed ex truck?" Sam said. She nodded. "OK. I guess we have no choice." Sam said.

"OK, so." Dean turned to leave.

"Good to see you again, Alice." Sam offered and wiped a little blood off his lip.

"Sorry, baby." She said and leaned over, kissed him. "I like the other body better."

"Me too." he said.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean called and Sam followed

Cass smiled and nodded to her as they left.

"How do you do this?" Sammy asked as they climbed into the Impala.

"Do what?"

"Deal with all this pissed off?"

"How do you deal with the being a giant thing. It's just how I am. And I am also starving." Dean offered.

The three of them got out of the car and went into the Biggerson's. A moment later they were at a table and the boys had menus.

"Could we not make this world war three?" Cass asked.

The waitress showed up. "What can I get you?"

"Coffee," Dean said.

"Milk." Sam retorted.

"OK, you guys ready or you need a minute?"

"I'm ready," Dean said. "I'll have the Chuckwagon burger, all the way, fries and onion rings and some of that key lime pie. Oh, and you have those fried mozzerella sticks?" He asked. He smiled at Sam.

"Sure do."

"Add 'em. You got some kind of super size on that?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, can't have everything."

"I'll have the grilled Asian Chicken salad." Sam said.

"Good choice."

Cass shook his head. "This is silly." Cass said.

"He started it." Sam said.

"What? I just ordered dinner."

"You ordered a heart attack."

"You should be more respectful of your brother's body." Cass said to Dean.

"Oh, you're siding with him." Dean said. "Sure, of course you are. Not like your my best friend or anything."

"Dean, have you lost your mind?" Cass said.

"Are you saying you aren't my best friend?"

"No, I'm saying you told me we don't talk about it. Now you're talking about it."

"I know, you're right. If I stay in this body much longer, I'll be doing yoga and writing freakin' poetry."

"I am sick of you..." Sam hissed. 

The waitress came back with the drinks and set them down. "You boys alright?" She asked.

"Yes," Dean said.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam said.

"Good, you're food will be out in a minute." She turned and left.

"OK, truce. You stop eating any kind of food with a monetary survival challenge and I'll clean off the nail polish." Sam said.

"Deal," Dean said and they shook hands. The waitress put down the food, a huge burger and fried delights. Dean sigh. "After this." he said.

"So, what is Destiel?" Cass asked.

Cass sat in the back seat, looking vexed. "Really? Destiel?" he repeated. "But I'm an angel, it's forbidden."

"That's your issue?" Dean said.

"Humans are curious creatures." He said and sat back to reflect on his new found knowledge. Sam took out his phone.

"So, while you were trying to see if you could kill me back there, I tracked the shipment and I think I know where we can get the book back."

"Good."

"No wonder you never use the computer for anything but porn. These fingers are only good for one thing." Sam bitched.

"OK, I've had just about enough of you knocking the citadel..." Dean said and hit the brake on the car.

"The what?" Sam asked.

"The Citadel. I'm calling my body that now." Dean said.

"Well, it's a less accurate name then 'Little Dean.'"

"OK, you crossed a line." Dean said. "Get mud on Baby, insult my digestion, but leave 'little Dean' out of this. I get no complaints..."

"Boys." Cass begged from the back seat.

"Hum. Pull onto Highway 443." Sam said. "If the GPS is right he should be right up here."

They drove into the cool night quietly, Cass leaned back in the back seat, grateful for the lull.

Ahead of them a semi truck sat on the side of the road. It had out road signs and seemed broken down.

"Oh, no." Sam uttered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I assumed it would be a smaller truck."

"The book is on that Semi?" Dean barked.

Sam groaned and rubbed Dean's face with his hands.

Dean pulled the car over and looked at Sammy. "If you weren't so damned handsome I'd beat the hell out of you."

They all exited the car.

The driver stood on the side of the road, on the cell. He waved to them.

"I got it, guys, thanks. My tow guy is coming..." He said to them and waved them off. He hung up his phone.

"No, dude, we need your help. You carrying packages?" Dean asked.

"Even if I was, there's a lock on the back and I ain't allowed to let anyone..."

Cass pulled out a crowbar and moved to the back of the truck.

"I assume there isn't any organization back there." Sam said.

"I just drive the truck, what… what is he doing?" The driver asked nervously as Cass climbed up and started working on the lock.

"We need a package now." Dean said.

"Look, guys, I'm no hero but I can get fired." The driver said.

Sam pulled out his gun. "Would it help if I shot you?" He asked.

"Sam!" Dean called. "Put that away. Look. You can tell them you were robbed. we'll toss the place to make it look good. You just get back in the truck and chill, ok? And if you call anyone, I let him shoot you." Dean said. The guy looked uncertain. Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a hundred dollars.

"Yes sir," The driver said as he climbed into the cab.

The truck was full of course.

"We are in luck, though" Cass said. "I can feel it. In that area." He pointed to the right side of the truck.

"Almost helpful, Cass." Sam said.

"Dear God, you're turning into your brother." Cass offered.

"Sorry, Cass." Sammy said, earnestly. "It's just, you have no idea what it's like in here."

"That's why we should talk more, Sammy." Dean said.

They began throwing boxes as Cass told them they were closer or less close and fairly quickly, in about ten minutes, they had the box.

"Now, we go." Cass said. They turned and heard the click of guns. It was the police.

"Son of a bitch," Dead said.

"Yup." Sam agreed.

Two state troopers held them at gun point. Dean eased out of the truck, the drop not as far as he'd anticipate. Sam had some trouble negotiating the back end, being crippled by his lack of height. Cass leaped gently out of the truck and landed like a gymnast.

"Against the truck, assume the position."

"This isn't what it looks like," Dean said. "We're federal agents looking for contraband."

The trooper took the badge out of his front pocket. He looked at it.

"Agent Sambora?"

"Hun, um, yeah. And that's my partner, Agent Bon Jovi. He's the good looking one." Dean said. Sam flashed him a look.

The troopers put their guns away. "What you boys looking for?"

"This," Sam held up the box and took out the book. "It was stolen from a museum. Really old and valuable. Thanks for your help." He moved toward the car with the others following.

"Wait, don't you want to go back to the office and fill out your reports?"

"We have computers." Dean said. "We're the Feds, Officer. All that technology. But thanks."

A moment later, they were in the car, driving away with the book.

Sam sat in the bunker looking at the book.

"Can we get back into our bodies?" Dean asked.

"Um, yeah, and I have all the spell components here."

"So, let's get this party started."

"Here, here," Cass said as he took a shot of Bourbon. "You two have literally driven me to drink."

"Look, Cass. I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you being there for us. You're my best friend and I don't know what we'd do without you." Dean said. "I mean it."

"Do the freaking spell already," Cass said and took another drink of bourbon. "I'll be outside, out of the range of your abilities." He vanished outside.

"OK." Sam said.

"Wait, Sammy. I just want to say something really fast. You are the best brother a guy could have. I know I don't always appreciate you, but, Damn it Sammy, you're my brother and I'd do anything for you."

"Cass is right, you're losing it. Am I really that much of a girl?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

"Wow." He lit the match and dropped it in the brazier. Again, there was an explosion and shock wave and the boys were knocked unconscious.

Dean became aware of Cass' voice and being shaken.

"Dean?" He sat up and looked at his hands. He saw Sammy laying across from him.

"It worked?" He said hoarsely.

"Yes," Cass put a bourbon in Dean's hand. He turned and shook Sam awake.

"Hun?" Am I…?"

"Tall again?' Cass asked "Yes."

"Oh thank you sweet merciful baby Jesus." Sam uttered. He sat up.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Dean said.

"What did you do? Why do I still have heartburn?" Sam asked and held his stomach.

Dean held up his hands and looked at his nails. He nodded. "Nice." he said.

"I'll take this." Cass said and grabbed the book.

"Where are you taking that?" Dean asked.

"Somewhere where the two of you will never go."

"A library," Sam sneered at Dean.

"A chick's bedroom?" Dean threw back.

Cass sighed and vanished with the book. Sam smiled and then doubled over. He ran into the bathroom very quickly.

"That would be the chili dogs." Dean said with a wicked grin and downed the shot.

"Love you too, baby girl." Sam said entering the kitchen.

"Suri?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

"She passed math." He said. Dean nodded.

"Takes after you, somehow..." Dean said. Before him there was a huge burger and a beer.

"You're having that for breakfast?" Sam asked.

"I got to catch back up. My cholesterol is in the normal levels. Oh, be right back." Dean jumped up and went into the other room.

Sammy sat there, the burger staring him in the face. He looked down at the egg white omelet and sighed. Quickly, before Dean came back in, he took a big bite of the burger and chewed it and swallowed really fast.

His phone rang again and he lifted it to his ear.

"Slow down, what? Tickets? Boy band? Yeah, let me get my wallet." Sam jumped up and felt his pocket. No wallet. He retreated to his room to get it.

Dean came back in. No Sam. He looked around then, impulsively took a bite of the Omelet. He sighed as he swallowed it and rubbed his stomach. "There, that will stop the pain." He walked over and picked up his burger and saw there was a bite missing. He smiled and took another bite.

I would tell you about the things they put me through  
The pain I've been subjected to  
But the Lord himself would blush  
The countless feasts laid at my feet  
Forbidden fruits for me to eat  
But I think your pulse would start to rush

Now I'm not looking for absolution  
Forgiveness for the things I do  
But before you come to any conclusions  
Try walking in my shoes  
Try walking in my shoes

Walking in my Shoes Depeche Mode


End file.
